Hydrocolloid adhesive compositions that are formed as wound dressings have been known for many years. Typically, these compositions comprise a blend of a polymer matrix, such as a rubbery elastomer like polyisobutylene, in combination with one or more water-soluble or water-swellable hydrocolloids, such as a dry powdered mixture of pectin, gelatin and carboxymethylcllulose. The adhesive composition is usually coated on at least one surface of a water-insoluble film to form a relatively thick, heavy wound dressing.
Commercially available examples of hydrocolloid wound dressings include "DUODERM.TM." and "DUODERM.TM. EXTRA-THIN" wound dressing (a product of Convatec; Squibb and Sons, Inc., Princeton, N.J. believed to be a KRATON.TM.-based composition); TEGASORB.TM. wound dressing (a product of Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company, St. Paul, Minn. a polyisobutylene-based composition); RESTORE.TM. wound dressing (a product of Hollister, Inc., Libertyville, Ill. believed to be an ethylene vinyl acetate (EVA)-based composition); and COMFEEL.TM. wound dressing (a product of Coloplast International, Espergaerde, Denmark; believed to be a KRATON.TM. -based composition). See, also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,231,369; 4,477,325; 4,551,490; 4,738,257 and 5,633,010.
The delivery system for most of the above examples provide a simple release liner to protect the tacky hydrocolloid surface. One exception to this class is the TEGASORB.TM. wound dressing. This product has a thin, adhesive coated polymeric backing extended beyond the edges of the absorbent hydrocolloid pad to form a border that will adhere to the skin and provide barrier to outside contamination as well as keep wound fluid contained providing for a longer wear tune.
A successful delivery system has been used on Tegaderm.sup.TM transparent dressings (a product of Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company, St. Paul, Minn. The Tegader.TM. dressing comprises a thin. polyurethane with an adhesive on one surface and a carrier or frame that facilitates application. The Tegaderm.TM. transparent dressing, however, does not include a hydrocolloid or absorbent pad. See, also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,855.
PCT Patent Publication No. WO 98/00080 shows the combination of a package and a medical adhesive composite, such as a dressing. See, also, U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 408,541; 409,754 and 410,087 and U.S. Pat. No. U.S. Ser. No. 08/887,523, filed Jul. 2, 1997), which are incorporated herein by reference.